


Lacuna

by Little_Miss_Bunny



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Arcobaleno, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Dying Will Flames, Family, Friendship, Gen, Italian Mafia, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Psychological Drama, Russian Mafia, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, Taxi Driver Tsuna, Ten Years Later Verse (Reborn), Violence, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Miss_Bunny
Summary: "A blank space, a missing part."Having never been tutored by Reborn or getting dragged into the mafia, Tsuna grew up with a normal life while trying to make ends meet like any other person. And yet, his ordinary fate still turns out to be extraordinary.Cross-posted from FF.





	1. Chapter 1

_“There are no accidental meetings between souls.”_  – Sheila Burke

* * *

Tsuna sometimes wondered if there was more to life than working odd jobs just to feel a bit useful.

Moving out of his mother’s house ended up being a mistake one way or another. Osaka was far different from Namimori, but if it got him away from his father who somehow managed to visit more often it was fine with him. Whatever h he and his father had were never sorted out. Blame it on Tsuna’s immaturity, but that man didn’t have the right to call himself a father. Though if his mother was happy, Tsuna could bear it.

“Yes, on Midosuji outside Chanel,” Tsuna said into his earpiece. “Yes, ma’am, I’ll be there. Ten minutes.”

As soon as the customer hung up, Tsuna sighed and pulled up his white mask, which was company policy. He resisted the urge to bang his forehead against the wheel. The light finally turned green before he turned to the next street. Midosuji could be seen in the distance with its brilliant, colorful illuminations lighting the night sky. It was a broad street that ran through Minami with several major luxury brands staking their claim everywhere. Restaurants, cafés, and boutiques were spread out as well, providing a more modern and touristy look.

Tsuna slowly drove around the streets, peering through the windshield for any signs of his client. Honestly he hated driving through Midosuji—too many people, too many lights, too many damn cars. He honked his horn when a van suddenly swerved in front of him.

“Kami, some people shouldn’t  _have_  a license,” he muttered under his breath.

When he finally drove up to Chanel, he surveyed the bustling sidewalks and customers that exited the large store. He could hear faint pop music playing inside, mingling with the pedestrians’ chatter in the air. Soon, a middle-aged woman dressed in some expensive clothing stepped out of the store and immediately strode towards his car. Tsuna pressed a button to have the door automatically open for her.

“Good evening, ma’am,” he said as she slid gracefully in the backseat.

He was only greeted with rustling shopping bags and a dismissive wave. The fragrance of her perfume made him wrinkle his nose. At least he had some air freshener with him. His boss never liked the cars smelling too strongly.

“Intercontinental Osaka,” the woman said, flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

“Of course, ma’am. It’ll take about fifteen minutes.”

She only gave him a noncommittal hum in response. Once they left Midosuji, Tsuna silently breathed out a sigh of relief. He thought he would’ve gone blind from all the lights. He heard his customer tapping through her phone, the bubbly sound effects breaking the car’s silence. Customers like her were easier to handle. As long as he didn’t drag them into some inane conversation, he’d live. It was bearable for the most part; even better when he wasn’t the best conversationalist.

“Oh, Kaito-kun!” the woman said. “I’m going back now, honey! Of course, I had fun!” She laughed. “Well, it’s a surprise. Did you miss me? I missed you, too. I hope you don’t mind me spending a little bit more than I intended to today.” She cooed. “You’re so  _sweet_. Hmm? I’m in a cab. Don’t worry, Tomoko-chan recommended it to me. Well the driver looks harmless. Yes, I have it. I’ll use it if I have to. Of course, honey! I’ll call you when I’m there.” She made a small kissing sound. “Bye!”

Tsuna let that conversation filter through one ear and out the other. It was useful if he wanted to save whatever brain cells he had left. He continued driving straight before turning right onto a less busy street. This went on for a couple of minutes with him avoiding heavy traffic like the plague. Living in Osaka for three years was difficult but Tsuna would be damned if he didn’t know the place inside and out. He may have been Dame-Tsuna—and still was—, but if he tried harder than the average person, he could retain some stuff in his head. He was useless but he wasn’t  _stupid_.

That that took time to get over with—okay, a  _long_  time. Tsuna sometimes wondered if his mother was really oblivious as she was or just dumb for a lack of better words. She was still his mother but he couldn’t help but wonder anyways.

“How much longer will it take?”

Tsuna straightened in his seat. “Ah, it will take five minutes, ma’am. I’m sorry.”

The woman sighed. “Can’t you go any faster?”

“I’m doing my best, ma’am. When we turn that street, it won’t be long until we reach the hotel.”

The woman just clicked her tongue and returned to her phone, ending the conversation. Tsuna restrained the urge to sigh when the light turned green. Thankfully, she was his last customer. He honestly wasn’t sure if he’d have the time (or energy) for a shower later. All he wanted to do was sleep. But then he remembered the shift he had at the supermarket the next morning and internally groaned.

He mentally shook his head. There was no use in complaining. He did that when he was younger and it only brought him more misery. He could prove that he wasn’t useless, even if it’d take a lifetime. Soon, the luxury hotel came into view. It was a tall, sophisticated building, the pinnacle of modernism in Osaka.

“I’ll drop you off at the main entrance, ma’am,” he said.

“You take card, right?” the woman said, shifting through her purse. 

“Yes.”

Tsuna stopped in front of the hotel’s entrance and patiently waited for the woman to swipe her credit card on the meter. He pressed a button to open the car door for her. “Have a good evening,” he said.

All he got was a barely audible hum of acknowledgement. When the woman safely entered the hotel building, Tsuna drove back onto the streets. He speed-dialed his boss’ number who picked up after the fourth ring.

“What, Sawada?” 

“I just dropped off my last client, sir,” Tsuna said, leaning his head onto his fist at a red light.

“Alright.”

With that, his boss hung up. Loosening his tie, Tsuna removed his earpiece and tossed it onto the passenger seat. He sighed, staring at the red light and pedestrians walking in front of him. He huffed when he glanced at the time. It was 1 AM? He honestly thought it was a little earlier than that. He jumped when the rear door suddenly opened behind him. “Um, I’m sorry but this taxi’s not—”

He squeaked when he came face-to-face with a gun.

“Drive.”

Tsuna gaped at the young boy behind the weapon—Kami, it was  _real_. How the heck did this boy own a  _gun_  in  _Japan_? He looked like he was 8 or 9. And was he wearing a  _suit_? Tsuna laughed nervously. “Um, kid, are you lost? Do you—”

He flinched when the boy cocked the trigger, the click sounding too loud in the silence. The boy’s dark eyes gleamed dangerously under his ridiculous fedora. “ _Drive_ ,” he said.

The light turned green then and Tsuna unconsciously stepped on the gas. He may or may not have screamed when he nearly crashed into the car next to him. The other driver honked his horn at him while screaming curses from inside his vehicle.

“I’m sorry!” Tsuna said, swerving back into his lane.

The young boy clicked his tongue from the backseat. “Drive properly.”

Tsuna whimpered when he met the boy’s gaze in the rearview mirror. Despite his young age, the boy looked absolutely terrifying. Just what was his problem?

_Please let this be a dream,_  Tsuna thought, driving onto the highway.  _I’m just dreaming. I probably just dozed off or something and—_

“This isn’t a dream, Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna squeaked. “H—How do you know my name?”

The boy shifted in his seat. “Your name tag. Turn on the next street.”

Tsuna forced his tongue to work. “Um, a—are you sure that you’re not lost? What about your parents? You could use my ph—”

Tsuna flinched when the boy redirected his gun back at him. No matter how many times he tried to think it was a toy, the more his stomach coiled with serious doubt.

“Keep your mouth shut and drive.”

“O—Okay.”

Crap, he was listening to a 9-year-old kid like some sniveling coward. Suddenly Tsuna felt fourteen all over again and that was never a good feeling. But still, the kid had a gun. Maybe it was a toy…? Hopefully, please… 

“This is real,” the boy said blankly.

Tsuna chewed on his lip as he turned right on a one-way street. Was this kid some kind of mind-reader or something? Or was he just being paranoid?

“I am.”

Tsuna yelped when the boy kicked the back of his seat with strength that no normal kid his age should even  _have_. He banged his head against the wheel and gasped when he almost hit a parked car. His heart neatly skipped a beat when he heard his tires screech on the road.

“W—Why did you do  _that_?” he said, his hands feeling numb.

“Keep your eyes on the road.”

Tsuna heard the window rolling down behind him and widened his eyes. He glanced at his side rearview mirror, almost having another heart attack when he saw the boy aim his gun at one of the smaller buildings. “What are you  _doing_?” He flinched when he heard loud pops pierce the air in quick succession. “Kami, are you  _crazy_?”

“Just drive. Turn left in 13 meters.”

“Are you freakin’ kidding me?” Tsuna stepped on the breaks, his car coming to an abrupt halt. He looked over his shoulder. “Who  _are_  you? Why are you shooting? What are you even shooting at? How do you even have a  _gun_?”

He cried out in pain when the boy suddenly yanked his hair and placed his gun underneath his chin. Tsuna gulped when he met the boy’s eyes. They looked more like dark amber up close. The boy betrayed nothing on his face, but his eyes were so cold it made Tsuna shiver. “I’m not going to repeat myself again,” the boy said. “Turn left in 13 meters.” He shoved Tsuna back and slightly rolled up the window. “I won’t mind adding you to my body count.”

Tsuna paled. Body count? Just what the hell was going on? Who  _was_  this boy? And did he have to choose his taxi? Tsuna glanced down before noticing a dark stain on the boy’s suit. “Y—You’re bleeding.” He cried out when the boy kicked his chair again. “Okay! I’ll drive!”

He started driving down the street again, which was eerily empty. A shiver tingled down his spine and he suddenly felt cold. What the hell was he just dragged into?

“Turn left!” the boy said.

Tsuna instantly swerved to the next street and flinched when another gunshot rang behind him. He was heading for a busier road, making him suck in a breath. They were going to draw attention and just— _Why_  was this happening to him?

He screamed when a green-haired woman suddenly landed on the hood of his car, her feet on  _fire_. Tsuna stepped on the brakes, sending her flying behind him. For a moment he could only hear his ragged breaths and heart thumping against his chest. Something warm trickled down his cheek. When he reached up to see what it was, he looked down to see his white gloves stained with blood. His breath hitched. He should leave and get the hell out of here but—

He turned around with wide eyes. “Kid?”

The backseat was empty, and the door was left open. Tsuna unbuckled his seatbelt with shaking hands and managed to exit his crushed cab. His boss was going to kill him. His legs felt numb and he stumbled a couple of times on the road. The streetlights guided his way through the empty streets. Tsuna looked around frantically to find any signs of the boy. He didn’t even know why he cared—the kid was  _insane_  and  _armed_ , but his bleeding heart just  _had_  to make an issue about it. Crap.

He winced when he tripped over his feet. His clumsiness just had to make itself known at the worst times. A distant crack made him tense. On autopilot, he stood up and dashed towards the sound. If that boy was hurt or dead by the time Tsuna got there, he’d never forgive himself no matter how capable the kid seemed. He was still a kid and Tsuna was the adult here.

“Why couldn’t he just take  _someone else’s_  cab?” he couldn’t help but cry out.

When he arrived at a dead-end street, Tsuna gasped when a burst of yellow and red fire clashed a few meters away. He fell to the ground as a small shockwave rippled through the area, making some buildings slightly shake. After the cloud of dust finally settled, he saw the boy resting the heel of his foot on the strange-looking woman, looking all the more intimidating despite his small stature. The boy said something to her but Tsuna couldn’t understand what he was saying. It sounded foreign.

Tsuna saw the woman’s hand twitch. She was still alive. He scrambled to his feet and opened his mouth but couldn’t say anything. What was he doing? That woman, whoever she was, was alive and breathing and  _human_. Why was the boy trying to kill her? (Well, aside from the fact that she  _crushed_  Tsuna’s cab…)

“Wa—”

Tsuna stiffened when a loud crack pierced the air. The sound rang painfully in Tsuna’s ears, making him stumble. He gaped when the boy looked up then, capturing his gaze. He looked a little…off. A moment of tense silence passed before the boy suddenly swayed on his feet. He gripped his bleeding side and tried walking towards another street with as much poise as he could.

“Wait!” Tsuna said, running towards him.

“Leave,” the boy said, his voice slightly strained. “Forget what you saw here.”

Tsuna hesitated. “Y—You’re hurt.”

The boy opened his mouth to retort but ended up falling over if Tsuna hadn’t caught him in time. For some reason, the boy was heavier than he looked and Tsuna struggled to keep him upright. Was the kid on steroids or something?

“You need to go to the hospital,” Tsuna said.

The boy scowled and shoved him away. Tsuna winced when he fell to the ground for the umpteenth time that day. Why was the boy so  _strong_?

“ _Leave_.” Tsuna tensed when the boy aimed his gun at his face. “Or you’ll join her.”

It took all of Tsuna’s willpower not to piss his pants or run away screaming. He looked at the boy’s side, grimacing at the larger stain of blood that seeped through the expensive fabric. His tongue felt heavy, but he forced himself to speak anyways.

“I—I can help you,” he said. “I’m not going to hurt you or anything. You need help.”

Whatever the boy wanted to say was cut short when his face slightly contorted in pain. Tsuna managed to catch him as he fell forward; his gun slipped from his slack hand and clattered to the ground.

_Okay, Tsuna_ , the brunet thought.  _What are you_ thinking?

Tsuna pursed his lips. Right, since when had he ever thought things through? Now he was saddled with some weird foreigner boy bleeding out in his arms and a dead woman a meter or two away from him.

Also he was definitely going to get fired from his cab company.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Just when I think I have learned the way to live, life changes."_ \- Hugh Prather

* * *

Last night had seemed like a dream, and Tsuna still thought he was dreaming. He hadn't slept a wink, not realizing it until dawn approached hours later. The strange kid was lying in his bed, wound cleaned and bandaged with some difficulty since Tsuna's hands had trembled too much. The boy didn't stir awake while Tsuna was up.

After removing the kid's suit jacket, which looked six times the cost of his own salary and  _custom-fit ,_ Tsuna had stared at it for a good moment. He had honestly didn't want to touch it, afraid that it might as well go up in flames, until he finally decided to wash it; the blood stain didn't belong there. He had ended up changing the kid out of his clothes and fitting him with the smallest shirt and shorts he could find in his closet.

Until dawn, Tsuna had replayed the bizarre turn of events in his head repeatedly. He had dropped off his last customer at a hotel before a kid had suddenly climbed in the backseat and some crazy shit happened. Guns,  _glowing fire,_ some psycho lady who totaled the company car. Nothing had made sense and still didn't. Tsuna was pretty sure he was fired from the taxi company if they found out, but when he had returned to the place where it all happened, the car and woman were gone. He didn't deny having a small panic attack when he saw how clean the streets were as if nothing happened. Did that mean…this really had been all a weird dream?

"Sawada-kun," a smooth voice said, "are you alright?"

Tsuna jumped, snapping out of his reverie. He looked down at his electric pan and yelped when he saw the  _okonomiyaki_  burning. After he threw them out, he poured more batter in the skillet. Even though it was morning, some customers bustled around the supermarket; the sound of rattling carts and quiet chatter swirled around him in a haze as he wiped his brow with his arm. He forced on a smile. "Yes, I'm sorry, Kawahira-san."

The other man wore the same green kimono every time they met. He was Tsuna's most loyal customer, always appearing near the end of Tsuna's shift since he started working in the supermarket and buying any remaining samples he had. It was a very kind gesture, which got Tsuna a good rep with his manager, and the man was nice to talk to, even if he was a little strange at times.

"You seem like your mind is elsewhere," Kawahira said. "It's best to pour out your troubles or else they'll overflow and you'll be left with more wreckage than you started with."

Tsuna huffed a small laugh. "I know." He flipped the  _okonomiyaki_ over. "We're selling some new  _okonomiyaki_  batter today. It also comes with a sauce if you purchase it."

Kawahira nodded. "I'd like a sample, please."

Tsuna smiled. Even though Kawahira ate a sample first, he always ended up buying them anyways. "Of course."

A brief, comfortable silence passed between them before Tsuna placed an  _okonomiyaki_ on a small plastic plate. "Be careful," he said, handing it to Kawahira. "It's very hot."

"Thank you, Sawada-kun." Kawahira said. He cut a small piece with his fork and blew on it gently. "So, tell me. What quandaries ail you today?" He smiled. "I've never seen you this troubled before."

Tsuna flushed. "Oh, no. I'm alright really."

Kawahira smiled slightly. "I see. I apologize for pushing you. I tend to be quite nosy when I want to be."

Tsuna shook his head. "No, no. It's okay, Kawahira-san." It was a little sad honestly, that a stranger seemed to worry about him more than his own parents did. The last he heard from them was months ago when his mother told him that they'd be going to some island he forgot the name of. "It's not…very appropriate for me to just dump my troubles on you like that."

"It's not inappropriate if you're talking to a friend, no?"

Tsuna blinked. "Friend…?"

Kawahira chuckled. "I do like our small talks, Sawada-kun. At this point, we would be considered more than patron and supplier; at least, I hope so."

Tsuna returned to attending the  _okonomiyaki_ on his pan, hiding his face from the other man's gaze. It was nice to still have this small bit of normalcy in his life. He peered up to see Kawahira chew on his  _okonomiyaki_  carefully; it was fascinating how the man could eat something so elegantly. Kawahira didn't speak much about himself but despite his young appearance, he seemed older than he seemed. Granted, Tsuna didn't really tell him much about himself either, it was as if Kawahira knew him in some ways he didn't know.

"How is it?" Tsuna said.

Kawahira smiled. "Delicious as always."

Tsuna returned the gesture. "I'm glad."

* * *

As soon as his shift ended, Tsuna took the bus back home. Scrolling through his phone, he noticed that there wasn't any messages from Tanaka, his boss at the taxi company. On one hand, he was relieved to see that he hadn't exactly lost the job—yet, anyways—but on the other, he was a little confused. Maybe the company car wasn't destroyed…? Then did that mean the boy, the crazy woman, and colorful fires weren't real, too?

He scratched the back of his head while he searched for his keys in his bag. The hallways were fairly narrow but not suffocating and he lived on the third floor so it wasn't too bad climbing the stairs. The elevator malfunctioned often anyways. Tsuna unlocked his door and pushed it open. The living room was small with a TV and a worn couch. His credit card bills were still on the table along with a postcard his father had sent from wherever his parents' were. Tsuna picked it up and tossed it in the trash can. If he looked at it again, he was going to barf.

Nothing was out of place. The dishes in his kitchen sink were still untouched, not that it was a good thing. Dumping his bag on the couch, Tsuna headed for his bedroom, hesitating for a second when he reached the door. He let out a shaky breath before turning the handle. The room was dark and his bed was empty. The boy's suit he had washed and ironed was gone; in its place, the clothes he had dressed the boy in were tossed over the chair.

Tsuna's mind blanked. It…hadn't been a dream. A sudden knock came from his door, making him gasp. He glanced at the clock. It was around noon and the rent wasn't due today, but it could still be the landlady. He headed towards the door and pulled it open; his eyes widened when he saw two people in suits outside. There was an elaborate insignia on their breast pockets, almost too faint to be seen, but Tsuna could make out a clam and what seemed to be a bullet. "Erm, how may I help you?" he said, clearing his throat.

The woman, whose eyes were covered by black sunglasses, said, "May we come in? There's something urgent we need to discuss."

Tsuna blinked. "Um, I'm sorry but…who are you?"

"If you could let us in, we'll be able to explain everything. We aren't here to hurt you."

That…didn't really help much. The man whose hair was slicked back and had the same pair of sunglasses on spoke up then, "You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?"

Tsuna tightened his grip on the handle. "Yes…"

"We're at the right place. Please, this won't take long."

After a few more seconds of deliberation, Tsuna opened the door wider to let them in. He licked his lips and wondered if he had made the wrong decision until the woman said, "We wanted to talk to you about the incident you were involved in last night."

Tsuna tensed. "I, um, last night?"

The strange people sat down on his couch. The man laid his briefcase on table, ignoring the bills, and unclipped it. Tsuna walked towards them slowly, trying to process what they meant. Oh God, were they going to kill him?

"W—Wait, I didn't do anything," Tsuna said, trying to save face. "I—This kid just entered my cab and told me to drive. He had a gun and there was this crazy lady that—"

"We know, Sawada-san," the man said. "That's why we're here. We were able to clean up the mess before people saw. We'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to anyone else about what happened the other night. In other words, you'd be better off with a clean slate." Tsuna gaped when the man opened the suitcase, revealing neatly stacked piles of yen bills. "This is 500 million yen. I believe it's enough, but we can always accommodate if you want more."

 _500 million yen_? Tsuna stared at the money with wide eyes. He couldn't bring himself to speak, but his mind had other plans. He could probably take a break from work for years, maybe even go on vacation. He had always wanted to go to Europe. His rent wouldn't be an issue—he could probably find a better place to live—and his loans would be paid off in an instant. So many possibilities swam in his head that it made him nauseous.

"This—What—"

"It's a simple request," the woman said. "As long as you promise not to tell anyone what happened the other night, the money is yours to use as you like."

Tsuna's legs trembled underneath him. "I…can't take this money. It's…too much."

"You're welcome to take as much as you'd like."

"This—Why? Who are you?"

"It's best if you don't know who we are, Sawada-san."

Tsuna swallowed a small lump in his throat. The scent of fresh bills made his eyes water. He could still barely believe this. But there it was, a suitcase filled with money that could probably set him for life. "I won't tell anyone," he said slowly, "but…I can't just take this. I didn't really do anything."

"Not yet," the man said. "We won't take our chances. If you refuse to cooperate, we won't hesitate to handle this matter in other ways."

Tsuna glanced down at the man's waist. He didn't know if it was intentional or not but the man had slightly flicked his suit jacket to reveal a gun holster hidden behind. Okay, the decision wasn't really that hard. No one would believe him anyways if he told them what happened last night and Tsuna wasn't the type to gossip for a lack of better words. Honestly, he could really use some of the money,  _logically_  speaking of course; his heart just couldn't really accept it.

"I…I'll take some of it," Tsuna said. "I won't tell anyone."

 _There's no one to tell anyways,_  he thought vaguely.

The man placed a couple of piles of bills on the table. "Is this enough?"

Tsuna chewed on his lip. It was more than enough really. He took out two piles. "I'll just take this much then."

Wordlessly, the man packed the rest of the money back in the suitcase. Tsuna shifted awkwardly as the two stood up. He followed them to the door, opening it for them. The woman turned to him before she left. "It's best we don't see each other again, Sawada-san," she said. "Have a good day."

And just like that, they left. When their footsteps faded down the hallways, Tsuna finally closed the door and leaned his head against the cool wood. His heart pumped faster in his chest and his hands were clammy. He peered over his shoulder to see that the two piles of money were still on the table. He didn't feel much relief or comfort when he looked at them again, just some kind of emptiness that left him hollow.

Ah, he forgot to ask if the boy was okay…

* * *

It wasn't too hard to return to reality. Even if Tsuna had wads of cash hidden in his apartment, he had his priorities on straight. Counting that money nearly gave him a heart attack. It amounted to 6,000,000 yen, making Tsuna wonder if there was really 500 million yen in that suitcase.

"Tsuna-san," Kasumi said, "can you take over the register for a bit? I need to use the restroom real quick."

Lugging a bag of coffee beans onto some racks, Tsuna smiled at his coworker. "Yeah, sure."

Kasumi gave him a grin before leaving her register. Tsuna quickly took over and greeted the next customer. "Welcome to Ukiyo Café, sir. What would you like to order?"

He managed to get through three customers' orders before Kasumi returned. She smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that," she said. "My brother just called all of a sudden."

Tsuna shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll be in the back if you need me."

Kasumi smiled brightly, her black curls bouncing with her light steps. "Thank you, Tsuna-san!"

The café was quite busy and customers streamed in and out the doors constantly. It wasn't surprising since it was rush hour but all the more stressful when there were only four employees. Not even the cute décor of brown walls and colorful bears soothed their nerves. Something about the manager wanting to save money but they had enough to hire more people. Honestly, they needed the extra hands. Working at the café was worse than driving taxis at night or selling samples at the supermarket.

When he returned to the back to check the inventory again, a small shiver crawled up Tsuna's spine. He looked around the storage closet. There was no one but him and bags of coffee beans. Shaking his head, he pinched his cheek. "Get it together, Tsuna," he muttered, grabbing his clipboard. "You just need sleep."

"Do you always talk to yourself alone?"

Tsuna shrieked. He stumbled, crashing into a rack and knocking over some mugs. He flinched when they shattered on the ground. Shit. Kasumi and Hiro dashed to his side.

"Tsuna-san, are you okay?" Kasumi said, careful not to step on the glass.

Tsuna forced a smile. "Sorry, I—I thought I saw a bug."

Hiro raised a brow as he helped Tsuna up. "Ito-san won't be happy."

Tsuna grimaced. "Yeah, don't worry about me though. I'll clean it up."

Frowning, Kasumi checked to see if Tsuna had any injuries. "Are you sure? You seemed a little out of it when you came in. Do you need a break? I can fill in for your shift."

Tsuna shook his head. "Oh no, really, I'm okay. Besides, you have your exam tomorrow. You should go home and study." He forced on a smile. "Really, guys, I'm fine."

Hiro looked around the pantry. "I can ask Ito-san to call in some exterminators. We can't have bugs in the café."

"Oh, you don't have to go that far. I'm probably just seeing things."

Hiro deadpanned. "Then that's more than enough reason for you to take a break, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna just smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine. Go and tend to the customers. Ito-san won't be happy if you don't make money either."

Kasumi huffed. "Really, he needs to hand out some job applications or something. It'll do better for the economy. Better to have more workers than employees dead on their feet."

Tsuna chuckled as he patted her head, making her flush. "Exactly, so Kasumi should get her degree and make the best cafés in all of Japan later, okay? Go. The customers are waiting."

Hiro ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair in clear frustration but left first. Kasumi furrowed her brows in worry before she left too, but not before patting Tsuna's arm for comfort. Sighing, Tsuna crouched to carefully pick up the glass shards. He swore he heard a voice but there was no one else around.

"You heard right."

Tsuna flinched when a small shadow loomed over him. Slowly, he looked up to see the kid from before, dressed in his suit and looking relatively fine for the most part. "Y—You—"

"Chaos," the boy said, tipping his fedora slightly. "Get me some espresso."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way overdue but here it is. :^D
> 
> 500 million yen is equivalent to $4,463,409.00 or 3,836,188.45 euros. 6,000,000 yen is equivalent to $53,574.30 or 46,045.77 euros. Yeah, Vongola doesn't hold back, do they? :^|
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Little Miss Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun facts: Most taxi drivers in Japan wear surgical masks and white gloves depending on their company policy. Their doors can also automatically open, too. The places and streets mentioned are real, like Midosuji and Intercontinental Osaka. It also does take about 15 minutes to get from Midosuji to the mentioned hotel. Google map is pretty handy. :^D
> 
> Little Miss Bunny


End file.
